Dejarte de amar
by CassGoto
Summary: ¿Quien dijo que todo tiende un final feliz? me mostre debil en un pasado pero nunca mas... Soy Kaoru Matsubra y esta es la historia de como mi vida se volvio añicos
1. Chapter 1

Yo: Hola este fic está inspirado en la canción de DEJARTE DE AMAR de Camila y se centra en los verdecitos jeje bueno aunque sea un review no? No les cuesta nada.

_Juras que veras mi corazón,_

_Cayendo a tierra_

Hay que ser fuerte para vivir todo lo que viví contigo y eme aquí no puedo olvidarte Kaoru Matsubara pero como siempre el idiota de mí no puede dejar su orgullo de lado desde ese partido de soccer en que te derrote no he vuelto a saber nada de ti en mi cabeza resuenan esa palabras que dijiste antes de darme la espalda e irte cometí un error al decirte esas palabras pero... ¿y las tuyas? TE ODIO fue lo último que dijiste antes de darme la espalda e irte.

_Piensas que sin ti la soledad,_

_Gano la guerra_

Tu orgullo no te permite venir y pedirme perdón ¿como pude pensar que serias capaz de todo por mi incluso dejar de ser vanidoso? Butch Him Aunque no lo creas también tengo sentimientos y se querer a las personas y quererte a ti fue el peor error de mi vida tus palabras las ultimas que te deje pronunciar mientras me retiraba aun las recuerdo bien y me duele aquí en este lugar llamado corazón.

_Flash back._

_Habíamos quedado 25- 24 lo admito ganaste sin hacer trampa._

_-Como la ves bruja.- dijiste sin preocupación_

_-¿Bruja? Es así como le llamas a tu novia?- conteste sin pensármelo dos veces._

_-¿Qué? Te vas a poner a llorar?.- dijiste_

_-Hasta aquí Butch no puedo más con esto.- dije mientras retenía las lagrima._

_-Sabes que odias las soledad solo yo te quiero.- dijiste sin importarte el daño que me estabas haciendo._

_-TE ODIO.- dije y te di la espalda fueron las últimas palabras que dije empeze a avanzar_

_Fin flash back _

Fuiste el único chico a quien eh amado y no te importo derrame lagrimas por ti y juro que fueron las ultimas en toda mi vida.

_Quemare toda la ciudad,_

_Antes de caer, no me hundiré_

_Jamás_

Tus amigas me han dicho que no quieres saber nada sobre mi que me olvidaste y aunque se que eres la chica con menos sentimientos se que no eres capaz de hacer esto, mis hermanos me han dicho que si sigo pensando en ti consumiras toda mi vida, pero eso no es cierto antes de que eso pase acabare con ciudades en tu nombre si es necesario pero nunca te olvidare te reconquistare.

_No voy a caminar,_

_Hacia el abismo_

Mis amigas me dicen que te de otra oportunidad pero no pienso hacerlo pensar en ti es como caer en una zanja y ni siquiera pienso caminar hacia ella, nunca volveré a amar solo porque ahora comprendo el dicho sentimiento nombrado amor el cual has sido el único chico al cual le permiti ese sentimiento siempre he sido reservada y ahora sere peor si es necesario pero no pienso volver a creer en ti.

_No soy el mismo, No soy el mismo,_

_No soy el mismo, No soy el mismo_

_Noooo_

Solo por ti eh cambiado no soy el mujeriego que conociste solo por ti me eh vueto alguien con sentimientos he cambiado por ti mis hermanos dicen que no mal gaste mi tiempo que tu nunca volveras a amarme pero yo peleare por ti.

_Hoy me quiero perdonar,_

_Y curarme con el tiempo,_

_Escapar de aquí,_

_Renunciar a ti._

Ocho años han pasado desde la ultima vez que ame de verdad a un hombre ocho años en los que eh tratado de olvidarme de ti sin resultado alguno pero tu ya no eres nadie para mi mis amigas me han apoyado y ayudado a dejarte en el pasado y aquí estoy en el día de mi boda con el hombre que supuestamente amo; Mitch Mitchelson.

_Aceptar que no fuiste para mi,_

_Quisiera continuar,_

_Nunca haberte conocido, _

_Pero aquí estas._

Me han informado que hoy te casas en la catedral si en ese bello edificio done siempre pensabas en momentos felices, en aquel lugar donde dejabas tu actitud de lado y expresabas tus sentimientos, en ese lugar donde diste tu primer beso… me he enterado que hoy te casas y nos es conmigo sino con aquel chico que te respeta entro con mi smoking tu eres la única razón por la que acepte ponérmelo se que seras feliz aunque no sea conmigo pero lo serás con un hombre que te sepa valorar aquí en la entrada de la iglesia estoy parado te veo a ti dándome la espalda con tu bello vestido de novia mientras me das la espalda, dirijo mi vista a mis hermanos quienes están en primera fila con sus novia tus amigas, espero no cometan nunca el error que yo cometi.

_Tengo que aceptar,_

_Que me cuesta cambiar lo que siento_

_Y dejarte de amar._

Siento que me miran volteo rápidamente y noto que es alguien conocido eres tu Butch.

-Kaoru Matsubara aceptas a Mitch Mitchelson como tu futuro esopos.- dijo el sacerdote.

-Acepto.- dije estas palabras me destrosaron por dentro auque no lo admita te sigo amando

_Miro a contraluz y asi me voy,_

_Desvaneciendo_

Me volteo después de haber escuchado lo mas doloroso del mundo _Acepto_ creo que en verdad dejaste de amarme pero yo te seguiré amando hasta el fin de los tiempos.

_Solo nos quedo dolor,_

_Flotando en el silencio._

Me dolio haber aceptado a un hombre al que no amo pero… no no tengo justificación estoy besando a mi novio o ahora esposo aunque por dentro me este muriendo de dolor lo siento de verdad lo siento no pensé en ninguno de los dos ni en ti ni en mi oigo que gritas mi nombre me separo y volteo a verte.

_Quemare toda la ciudad,_

_Antes de caer, no me hundiré_

_Jamas._

-Kaoru.- grite, tu volteas al momento mientras yo tengo en la mano un cerillo abres tus ojos y tomas tu vestido empiezas a bajar del altar y me dices con una voz alterada.

-No Butch no lo hagas.- En esta segunda ocasión nuevamente tus bellos ojos esmeralda tiran lagrimas, con mis labios te hago una señal silenciosa de que no llores y suelto lo que tengo en la mano un cerillo la capilla se incendia rápidamente pero lastima todos salieron sin un rasguños gracias a ti y tus amiga.

_No voy a caminar,_

_Hacia el abismo._

Te volvi a encontrar si no hubieras echo lo que hiciste me lanzaría en tus brazos y te besaría pero lo único que pienso hacer ahora es arte tu merecido lo eh echo te di una cachetada que te deja inconciente en el piso lo siento pero las cosas son como tienen que ser.

_No soy el mismo, No soy el mismo,_

_No soy el mismo, No soy el mismo,_

_Nooo_

Me encuentro en la cárcel ¿Por qué? Simplemente por el echo de amarte y no querer que seas de alguien mas no me rendiré esto es personal.

_Hoy me quiero perdonar,_

_Y curarme con el tiempo._

Ahora estas en la cárcel después de querer arruinar el que supuestamente fue el mejor dia de mi vida lo siento debi parar esta locura a su debido tiempo los médicos me han dicho que cuando duermes pronuncias mi nombre y dices estar en la cárcel ¿en serio te afectamos el cerebro? Nuestra relación es mala bueno fue mala ahora tu esta en una clínica psiquiátrica y yo vivo mi vida.

_Escapar de aquí,_

_Renunciar a ti_

Escapare de este horrible lugar y luego ire por ti solo por amor sabras que te sigo amando tu mirada me dice la verdad a gritos aunque te comportes como una musa del silencio si te vas al infierno me ire contigo solo por amor

_Acpetar que no fuiste para mi,_

_Quisiera continuar,_

_Nunca haberte conocido._

Nunca estuvimos echos el uno para el otro tu eres un bandalo y yo fui una heroína dos mundos completamente separado pero sabes algo aun asi te amo desearía no haberte conocido jamas asi el dolor que hoy en mi pecho abunda no lo sentiría mis amigas dicen que no debo pensar de esa forma pero es inevitable.

_Pero aquí estas,_

_Tengo que aceptar,_

_Que me cuesta cambiar lo que siento,_

_Y dejarte de amar._

Yo: Que tal les gusto? ¿Review?


	2. Nota de autor

Nota de autor:

Muchas gracias a los que leyeron este pequeño One-shot pero esta nota de autor es para decirle a 2 que… muchas gracias por tu comentario fue el primero y no suelo hacer esto pero muchas gracias yo empezaba a creerme la autora mas odiada bueno muhas gracias por tu review y ojala que continues pronto tu historia de: Kaoru: CONOCERLA ES EL PEOR ERROR. Me gusta hasta donde lo llevas, bueno volviendo al caso intente dejar un review pero no me dejo y mande un mensaje pero no se si llego a si que… GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!


End file.
